Not every man means Danger
by Sabinite
Summary: Kayla Schroeder is a 25 year old semstress at WWE. She has a secret she can't seem to talk about. Can a certain Roman Reigns help her to gain some more confidence someone seem to took away from her? Roman Reigns/OC, Seth Rolling, Dean Ambrose and a few more.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 _Please keep in mind that english is not my first language._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was already quite late, when Kayla left work to go to her car.

She works for WWE as a seamstredd, especially for the costumes. It sounds unreal, but when she got the offer just a few weeks ago, she didnt hesitaed any minute: she loves wrestling and sewing. It's a win-win situation. She never thought that after all what've happend she'd feel blessed again. Life was good. No, Life _is_ good. With what she was doing she was able to live an independent life, and travel to escape her demons.

All of the Superstars she has met so far were really nice to her, which she also liked about her new job. Her workmates, even though she hasn't met anyone of the roster.

Kayla took some of the costumes into the hotel, to be able to finish some of them already.

She went across the almost empty parking lot to her rental car until she bumped into a hard chest.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I was absorbed in thoughts." she said while collection her stuff which was now diffuse on the asphalt.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. Besides, what is a young lady doing on an empty parking lot?" asked the stranger with the deep voice, while he was helping her to collect her stuff.

"Oh, I work here and did some overtime" she said smiling while she was now looking the stranger right in the eyes.

Roman Reigns was now standing in front of her and was holding the costumes she lost on the asphalt.

"Never seen you before. I'm Joe and you are...?"

"Kayla" she said shyly.

"Hello Kayla. I'm supposed to shake your hand but I'm holding a few costumes, where's your car?" he said while looking around the parking lot.

"Oh no. I can carry this. Thank you for helping me to collect this all." she said shyly.

She couldn't believe she was looking at _the_ Roman Reigns. All of the superstars she has met so far, were being nothing but sweet to her, but for some reason she had a thing for Roman, or Joe, but she knew who she was and that was never going to happen.

"No, I insist." he said smiling.

Kayla gave in and showed Joe her rental car, which was just a few meters away from them.

"Thank you very much, Joe."

"Now I can introduce myself the polite way." he reached out and shook Kaylas hand. "Hello, I'm Joe Anoa'i, nice to meet you Kayla...?"

"Schroeder."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Schroeder." she repeated smiling.

"Whoa and I thought my last name is hard to pronounce. Where do you come from?"

She chuckled. He seemed very nice and funny. Just like he imagined him to be.

"I'm from Germany but my parents seem to have a thing for american names. Well, obviously."

"I see. So Kayla Schroeder I don't want to hinder you any longer, so you'll get to your hotel safe. I'll see you around?"

Kayla smiled "Yes, definitely. Goodnight, Joe."

Joe smiled as he watched Kayla getting into her car. She waved him goodbye as she drove off.

Yes, Joe had to see her again.

* * *

 _First chapter everybody. How do you like it so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 _Please keep in mind that english is not my first language_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day Kayla woke up late.

Today WWE was in Houston, Texas or was it St. Louis, Missouri? She has to get used to traveling that much.

She took a hot shower and got dressed into a big hoodie and skinny jeans. Her figure wasn't as skinny and well trained as the Divas but she didn't need to hide under big hoodies.

She didn't know a lot of people here, so she had to go to breakfast alone.

She choose for cereals and a coffee and went to the table at the window. The marks on the cars showed that she was in St. Louis. Kayla smiled.

"Good morning, Kayla."

She turned around to see Joe and probably two of his friends next to him.

"Good morning, Joe." she said while smiling towards his friends.

"Let me introduce you to Colby." he said while pointing to the bit smaller guy with dark hair next to him.

"And this is Jon." he said while looking at the tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Both men nodded towards her.

"I just wanted to say hi and make sure you got here safely."

Kayla blushed and look down at her coffee.

"Yes I did. And thanks for caring."

"That's just Joe. Always worried about others." Jon said smiling.

Joe laughed.

"I guess that's me. So we finished training and need a shower really bad. See you at the arena?"

Kayla nodded.

"Okay then bye." Joe said while Colby and Jon both waved at her.

She doesn't know why Joe was so caring and nice to her but she kinda liked it.

* * *

After she finished her breakfast, Kayla grabbed her purse and the costumes she finished yesterday and drove off to the arena.

She has an own room for herself and the Superstars and WWE staff were more than welcome to visit her whenever they had a problem with their costumes.

She was busy sewing a divas costume when she heard a knock on the door and Braun Strowman entered her room.

"Hello Miss Schroeder, I was wondering if my trouser is already finished?"

Kayla looked up.

"Yes, just finished it yesterday" she said while she went to the big closed and grabbed his Ring gear out of it.

He smiled and took it.

"Thank you. That was real quick."

" That's my job. Well to sew not to be quick." she said bushing.

He laughed out loud. "

I got you sweetheart. Well I'm going to train a bit in my new-old-fixed-trouser. Maybe you'd like to watch me or the fixed trouser in action. Either way would be fine with me."

She blushed again.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't. I have some more work to do."

"You make a big guy really sad sweetheart." he said as he looked at her extra sad.

That made Kayla laugh.

"Stop it, I feel guilty now."

"You should! I don't offer any girl to watch me train. Anyway, Kayla maybe next time when you're off or something. I gotta go."

"Of course. Bye, Braun." she said smiling.

She has learned one thing already: Not every tall, intimidating guy is a bad guy. Not every guy is bad in general. And Braun has been already the second guy who proved it.

* * *

The three men shared a rental car and where on their way to the arena. Since the reunion of The Shield the guys were able to spend some more time together. They are good friends with each other.

Tonight Jon and Colby have a match against Sheamus and Cesaro and Joe against Braun Strowman.

"Do you think the small brunette will be there?" Jon asked from the backseat.

Joe looked at him trough the review mirror.

"Why you wanna know?"

Jon shrugged.

"I don't know. She was cute."

"As far as I know, Jon, she works for the same company as we do. So yes, I'm sure she'll be there." Colby interrupted.

"Great. So maybe imma visit her and give her something to sew" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"How come you wanna see her so desperately?"

"Well, it's about time I get laid and like I said, I think she's cute."

"No. No. No. She is not like on of those girls, Jon. Leave her alone." Joe sounded very serious.

"May I asked why you know she is and I quote 'not one of these girls'? How long do you know her? A day?"

Colby looked at Joe's serious face.

"Man, listen to him. Look around for another girl. I don't care but you always seem to find someone who is stupid enough to have a little sleepover at your room." Colby said.

"Yeah, but she seems to be a hard one not one of those girls who just need a drink and follow me, ya know? But anyway, Joe. I will leave her alone but just as long until I feel some tension between us, then she has unleashed the beast." he said with a grin.

"EW!" both Joe and Colby said in disgust.

* * *

 _Chapter 2. Do you like it? And thanks a lot for the reviews already!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 _Please keep in mind that english is not my first language._

 _And thanks a lot for the review!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The three men arrived at the arena and went to their locker room which they share as well.

Joe had hoped he would have seen Kayla but no such luck. He doesn't know what it is about her especially since they've met just yesterday. But Kayla is not just good looking she is different than the girls he usually work with: the Divas. Kayla is pretty but doesn't seem to know since she is always wearing big clothes. Well, at least the two days of knowing her.

"Joe? Joe don't you listen to me?" Jon asked.

"Sorry, I was probably daydreaming. What did you say?"

"Colby and I both want to head ringside to train with Sheamus and Cesaro. You wanna join us?"

Joe shook his head.

"Imma head to the cafeteria and grab a strong coffee. I'll probably join you guys later on."

"Alright man." with that Colby and Jon left Joe alone.

Joe finished changing into a comfortable Hoodie and a pair of jogging pants. Then he went into the cafeteria and saw Braun Strowman.

"Hey man." he greeted him.

"Hey Joe. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good. Hey you checked out the newest WWE member Kayla? She is a semstress and I swear-"

"Yeah I did. You guys met each other already?"

Braun nodded.

"I swear she's the cutest. I asked her to watch me wrestle but she denied. I'll probably ask her again, she's a real sweetheart unlike other woman around here" he said while he pointed a bit to obvious to Nikkie Bella who just gave him a mean look.

Joe knew that Kayla really was a sweetheart but the fact that not just Jon but Braun liked her that much made him angry. He doesn't really know Braun that well but he heard some rumors about him that he cheated on his ex girlfriend with one of the divas. That made Joe think a bit less of Braun than he should even though he wasn't sure if that was true.

"See you later in the ring Braun." said Joe when he grabbed a black coffee and left the cafeteria.

He went through the hallway when he met Kayla.

"Hey Kayla." he said a bit too happy.

She stopped waking and greeted him back.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

"I work here?" Joe said irritated.

Kayla laughed awkwardly.

"Oh god, sorry. I was just in thoughts."

"Something like should you really join Braun while he trains?"

Now Kayla was the one who looked at him irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"I met him at the cafeteria and he told me about his 'offer'."

"Well, yes that's true but I'm not thinking about that. Why do you care about it anyways?"

Joe took a big sip from his black coffee.

"I don't know about Braun. He seems nice but you know there are rumors about him."

"What kinda rumors? She asked curious.

"Well, that he is not a good guy, you know?"

"No I don't. What do you mean?" Kayla asked courius.

"People say that he cheated on his ex girlfriend with one of the divas."

"Men can do worse than that." She said harshly.

"What does that mean?"

As Kayla realized what she just said she felt awkward.

"I-I don't know. It's was just a saying."

"You sure?" Kayla nooded.

"Well I gotta go anyways. G-good luck with you m-match. See you around." with that she went away leaving Joe speechless about what just happened. What does that mean?

* * *

"Come on, Kayla. Why did you say that?" Kayla spoke to herself.

"Say what?" a dark voice asked.

It was Braun Strowman.

She smiled weirdly.

"Oh hello. Long time no see."she suddenly said.

He laughed at . she was one of a kind.

"True that. What are you up to? Have you changed your mind about joining me?"

She smiled.

"I-I don't know, Braun. I don't know you. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Aww, come on. Don't you trust me?"

"Like your ex girlfriend did and you cheated on her with a Diva?" Kayla said.

Braun looked at her confused.

"What?" Kayla took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I-I just heard about it and I don't know. It's probably just a rumor but-"

"Shhh sweetheart." he said while he laid a finger on her lips.

"Don't feel ashamed. I've heard those rumors too but you know what they say about rumors? They're rumors for a reason."

"So it's not true?" she asked.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Of course not. I would never cheat on a girlfriend especially when she is a pretty as you are."

Kayla smiled. For some reason she felt relieved.

"Thank you. Sorry for asking you that. It's private."

"Don't worry. So I was wondering since a few of us are going out tonight if you would like to join us?"

"Is that a date or something?" she asked.

He grinne.

"No, unless you want it to be a date." He said while raising an eyebrow which caused her to laugh.

"No, I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment."

"Too sad. But is that a yes or a yes to my offer? Come on it's my second offer to you in one day. You can't say no."

She smiled.

"Well, I guess I can't say no then."

Braun grew a big smile.

"Awesome. I will pick you up at-"

"Wait, I thought it's not a date? Why don't we meet there?"

"Yes right, it's not a date. Good then we see us at the bar I guess. Do you have the address?"

She nodded.

"Okay so see you there." he said while leaving her in the hallway.

She wasn't sure if "going out" with Braun was that much of an good idea but she thought, she'd give it a try.

* * *

After the matches on Monday Night Raw, The Shield was getting ready to head off back to the hotel.

"Hey Joe, almost forgot but a few of us would like to head into a bar or something. Are you interested?"

Joe shook his head.

"Maybe a certain Kayla will be there. Well, probably together with Braun, but anyways."

Joe raised his eyebrows.

"With Braun? Strowman? Tell me that's a joke!"

"Nope, I wish it was, man." Colby said.

Why is she going out with him, he asked himself.

"Alright, I'm coming." Joe said serious.

He thought she'd stay away from him, especially after he had told her about the rumors. No such luck.

* * *

 _What do you guys think will happen at the bar?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kayla finally arrived at the bar. She grabbed her purse and got out of her car to head out in the cold. She was wearing a pair of black skinnie jeans, black high heels and a tight pink blouse. She felt a bit uncomfortable because she'd prefer a big hoodie or sneakers instead of her current outfit.

But she was here with a man, so she had to dress a bit nicely. Even though it's not, and I repeat, not a date. The outfit was fitting her perfectly and her long wavy hazel hair and dark brown eyes. And although she was wearing heels, she still was pretty small.

She entered the bar and was looking around for Braun.

Some wasted stranger bumped into her.

"You wanna hang out?" he said while he was looking at her breasts a bit too obvious.

That reminded her why she preferd to stay in.

Kaya felt very uncomfortable although her blouse wasn't showing that much.

She just shook her head no and left him behind.

She spotted The Shield and was about to go over to them, when Braun grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey Sweetheart. Wow look at you! You look stunning!" he said while making her blush.

"You should wear this more often. What do you wanna drink?"

"I'd go for an Sprite."

"Really? Where at a bar, don't you wanna drink some alcohol?" Braun asked confused.

She shook her head.

"No, I can't handle alcohol. I'll stick to an Sprite, please."

"You know what? I'll bring you an beer. If you don't like it I'll finish it." with that he left her alone at the table and went straight to the bar.

Colby, Jon and Joe were hanging out with Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton.

"Hey what is Braun doing here?" Randy eying the big man going straight to the bar.

"He is here with Kayla. She is the newest member. She's a seamstress." Colby said.

"She is really nice." Jon said with a grin.

"Nice or hot?" Randy asked.

"You'll be the judge." he said while pointing towards Kayla at the table across of them.

Kayla saw the guys and waved shyly towards them.

"Hot." Randy just said while waving back to her.

"And she is here with Braun?" Bray asked concerned.

"Yeah so?"Jon asked.

"Just curious." he said taking another sip of his beer.

"No what do you mean?" Joe wanted to know.

"Well, I've worked with him for a long time. He is very charming but he sleeps around. I'm sorry poor little Kayla is one of his victims." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile Braun got back with two beer.

"Okay Kayla. Take a sip I'm sure you'll like it."

Kayla looked at the yellow container in front of her. She never tasted beer so this is her first time trying it. She took a sip and to her surprise it wasn't that bad.

"So? What do you think?"

"Well not as bad as I thought." she said smiling and took another sip.

"So I'm curious about your accent. Where does that come from?"

Kayla took another sip of her already 3rd beer.

She giggled.

"Well, I'm from Germany."

"Oh really? Tell me more about it. Why are you here?"

"I had to leave the country because-"

Kayla took another sip and giggled again.

"Oh god Braun, I feel so dizzy. And I feel like I wanna dance." She said laughing.

"Do you wanna head back to the hotel?" he asked.

"No. Noooo. I wanna dance." she stood up and went to the little dance floor.

She couldn't move straight anymore but she arrived at the dance floor and started moving to the beats.

"Look, Kayla seems to have some fun over there." Colby said when everyone at the table followed his gaze to the dance floor.

"Braun must be really desperate to fill her up with beer."Randy said.

Joe saw her moving her hips to the music. It made him angry that she was so drunk. How could Braun fill her up?

He was about to stand up when he saw Braun coming towards Kayla and grabbed her by the arm. He wanted to drag her away from the dance floor but Kayla didn't wanted to leave.

"Kayla I will take you home to the hotel. Just the two of us. Just come on." Braun said.

"No I don't want to. I want to stay here."

"Kayla. Come. On." he said trenchant.

"Do we have a problem here?" a deep voice asked.

"Joe!" Kayla said happy.

"I-I just drank my 3rd first beer. I tried the first one and surprise! It wasn't as bad as I thought. The Braun gave me some more beer. Isn't that funny, Joe?" she said giggling.

Joe looked at Braun straight.

"Why? Why are you doing this to her?"

"She wanted to drink more and more. What am I supposed to do? She won't accept no for an answer." Braun said smiling still holding Kayla by the arm.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she won't. Leave her alone."

"She is my date so I'll bring her home ." Braun said.

"The hell you do. Leave her here, I'll take care of her."

"Yeah you better do as he says, Braun." Randy said appearing behind Joe.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. It's not as fun with a girl who is that drunk anyways." he said as he left, leaving Kayla alone with Joe and Randy on the dance floor.

"You okay, Kalya?" Joe asked while he went back to the table with her.

She giggled.

"I'm totally fine."

"Geez. What did he do to her?" Colby asked seeing Kayla so wasted.

"I don't know. I will take her back to the hotel. See you tomorrow, I guess." Joe said while leaving the bar with her.

* * *

 _Oh oh. Braun was trying too hard and Joe is now really pissed beause of that!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

When Joe and Kayla arrived at the hotel, she felt worse than back in the bar.

"Oh god, Joe. Everything is moving. Make it stop, please." she said holding her head.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry you feel like this. I'll bring you inside." he said as both entered the hotel.

"Which room you're in?" he asked her in the elevator.

"I don't know. I think it was 354. Or was it 345? I don't know. I just want to sleep. I'm so tired, Joe."

Joe took a deep breath and went to his hotel room. He took out his key card and the door opened.

"You found my room?" she said as they entered it.

"No but you'll sleep in mine."

"But-but here is just one bed." she said concerned.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take the couch. And here are some clothes you can wear. A shirt and jogging pants. You can change yourself in the bathroom. Do you need some help?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Joey, are you mad at me?" she asked shyly.

"I don't get why you went out with _him_. I told you he is no good."

"I've been through worse, Joe. You can not always protect someone." with that she went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes.

* * *

The next morning Kayla woke up with a big headache.

"Owww" she moaned.

"You're awake. Good morning." Joe said appearin in the doorframe.

Kayla was scared and jumped when she saw Joe standing there.

"What-what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I could ask you the same. This is my room." he said smiling.

Kayla looked around. It looked like her room. It was cleaned up but there was just one big black suitcase next to her bedside. That wasn't hers. He was right-this wasn't her room.

"What am I'm doing here?" she asked him shyly.

"You don't remember?" he said while he leaned next to the door frame.

She shook hear head no.

Joe took a deep breath.

"Well you went out yesterday. With Braun. Does that ring any bell?"

She was trying to think but her head was hurting awfully.

"You were drinking beer. Your first three ever you said." he said smiling.

"Oh god. I remember. I told him I'd like to have an Sprite but he gave me beer anyway. I told him I couldn't handle alcohol but he didn't seem to care."

Joe clenched his jaw with strain.

"Looks like he had fun." Joe said under his breath as he reached over and gave her a glass of water and an Aspirin.

"Take that and you'll feel better."

She took the pill and swallowed the water.

"Thank you. Why are you so nice to me? I caused you nothing but trouble and you're still nice. Why is that?"

Joe smiled.

"I like you. You're different than the other girls around here. I really enjoy that. You're good looking without showing too much. Some girl here are running around in like underwear all the time. I don't get why you hide in this big shirts you're wearing but I think it's refreshing that you know your worth." He said smiling.

"Sometimes people are not hiding because they know their worth, but because the feel more comfortable to hide." she said while looking at him right in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I mean. I should leave. I need to go to work."

"Stop, stop. What was that about? And why you always in a rush when you say something like that?"

"Something like what?" Kayla asked while she got out of the bed.

"Yesterday you said that I can't protect anyone. Now you're saying this hiding thing. What's going on?" he followed her into the bathroom where she collected her clothes from yesterday.

"Nothing I'm just pointing out the obvious. You just _can't_ protect anybody. That's a fact, isn't it?"

"I mean yeah but-"

"See? Just pointing out the obvious. Thank you very, very much Joe. I really appreciate it but I gotta go." with that she left his room and closed the door with Joes big clothes on, her purse and shoes in one hand and her clothes in her other was she thinking?

Going out with Braun. She is causing Joe and his friends just trouble.

Walking alone in the big hallway, she felt like she's being watched and wasn't so wrong with her feeling.

"Well, well, what we have here?" Finn Bálor said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, it's not like it looks. I got drunk yesterday and Joe-"

Finn smirked.

"You don't have to tell me the obvious. You coming out of Joe's room, wearing his clothes, holding your clubbing outfit in one hand..."

"But it was all innocent!" Kayla claimed.

"Leave her alone, Bálor." Jon said behind Kayla.

"Did you know that our little sewer just gout out of Anoa'i's hotel room? She was also pretty drunk yesterday." he said with a grin.

"That's none of your business. Now fuck off." he said.

Finn just shrugged and left. Leaving Kayla and Jon alone in the big hallway.

"I feel like I have to say sorry and thank you at the same time." Kayla said shyly.

"Why is that?"

"Sorry for yesterday. I think I've interrupted your night off and kind of destroyed it. And thank you for this."

Jon smiled.

"Aww girl. Don't worry about yesterday. I can't count how many times I've been drunk and it was a lot worse than just three beer. And you're welcome for this. Bálor is an ass. Don't take it personal."

She smiled sweetly.

"Look, I gotta go and grab some breakfast, I'm starving. See you around girlie." with that he left Kayla alone and went away.

Everyone was so nice to her. she couldn't believe it.

* * *

 _Aww. Joe is so nice to her and Kayla really seems to deserve it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Kayla went straight to her hotel room and took a quick shower.

After that she put on a little mascara and was just ready to go. She skipped breakfast today because she wanted to avoid Joe, to be honest. At least right now. He was right, she _did_ say confusing things to him. Even thought she never meant it that way.

She went into her little office to keep on working. It'll distract her from her own brain.

* * *

Jon went to Joe's hotel room to pick him up for breakfast.

He knocked on the door an Joe opened.

"Morning bro." he greeted Joe.

"Morning." he said. Jon entered his hotel room.

"Whoa. Why in such a bad mood? Does this has anything to do with Kayla leaving your room like a few minutes ago?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Joe sat down on the couch and so did Jon.

"Well, she bumped into Balór and he put one and one together when he saw her coming out of your room, wearing your clothes..." he said.

"What?! No! Nothing happened between us! I swear. She was too drunk to remember he room number so I let her stay here, I gave her my clothes since she just had her clubbing outfit. I even slept on this here." he said while he was patting the sofa underneath them.

Jon gave him a skeptical look.

"You sure?" he asked him.

"Damn sure." Like I said already, she is not an easy girl." Joe said serious.

"Yeah I remember what you've said but seeing her on the hallway in your clothes and stuff, you have to admit it seemed very obvious."

Joe nodded. Jon was right. Not everyone around here know Kayla the way _he_ does. They probably doesn't even know that she exists. He never thought about it that way since he exactly knew what had happend-nothing. Except for her weird sayings. Maybe he should go and visit her today to find out more about the whole things she had said.

With those thoughts both men left for breakfast.

* * *

Kayla was in the middle of sewing just another costume, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." she said not looking up from her work.

Someone opened the door and stepped in just to close the door behind him very quick, which caused her to look up to see Braun standing there.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at him with an open mouth.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the chair in front of her.

"B-braun. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled.

"I wanted to look after you. You were pretty drunk last night."

Kayla blushed.

"Oh sweetheart, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You seem to like beer a lot, hm? You kept telling me to get another bottle and another..." he said amused.

"I-I think I've made myself clear when I said I couldn't handle any alcohol."

He laughed out loud.

"I thought a little alcohol never killed nobody."

"I don't think this was funny at all! I trusted you!."

"And you still can! I would've never let you leave my hotel room on your own, wearing my clothes-"

"What do you mean?" she interrupted him.

He leaned a bit more forward.

"Well people are talking about you and Joe. He is telling everyone that you guys, you know, slept witch each other."

Kayla looked at him in pure shock. Why would Joe do that to her? She thought that he was a good guy.

"WHAT?!" she stood up from her chair and he did as well.

"I should talk to him and tell him to stop that bullshit!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her into the eyes.

"Shhh. Don't do that. This is just what he wants you to do. You confronting him in front of everyone. It'll just make _you_ look like the idiot in this game."

Kayla simply nodded. He was right. That would only give him the attention he is probably seeking for.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" she asked him.

He patterns her shoulder softly.

"Just avoid him, sweetheart. He is no good. I know this is coming from a guy who, like Joe said, filled you up with alcohol, but who he thinks he is? He is the one who started with those rumors, right?"

Braun was right. He took it a little too far but in the end he didn't said anything about her instead of Joe. She should have know better.

"Thank you for telling me, Braun. But right now I should keep on working."

He stepped back from her.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't wanted to interrupt you. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

Kayla smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. Really."

He just nodded towards her.

"No big deal. I see you around, sweetheart." With that he left her alone.

* * *

 _Woah now that was really confusing. Who should she believe? Braun or Joe?_


	7. Chapter 7

__Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent.__

 ** _Please keep in mind that english is not my first language._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The three men just finished their work out when they spotted Braun.

"Look at that asshole. He shows up in the gym like nothing ever happened." Colby said growling, making Jon and Jon turn around to see him straight in the eyes. Braun just smiled at them.

"He makes me sick. Filling up a girl for god knows what he was trying to do and now he seems like it's just another day." Jon said disgusted.

"I should talk to him." Joe finally said and was about to go over to Braun when Colby and Jon stopped him.

"Nah, you shouldn't man. You could get suspended for this. You'll get your revenge sooner or later." Jon said pointing to Braun is disgust.

Joe nodded.

"Yeah you're right, but we should leave now, otherwise- "

"Sure." Colby just said and the men left the gym.

* * *

Kayla was almost starving when it was just about noon.

 _I skipped breakfast I really need to go to the cafeteria, she thought to herself._

She left her office and went straight to the cafeteria.

She looked around but couldn't find any familiar face. She felt awkward standing there on her own. Since Joe was obviously spreading those embarrassing rumors she felt like everyone was judging her although no one cared when she finally entered the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

Again she choose for the table on the window. The place was pretty crowded.

She pulled out her cellphone to check on her messages and answer them. It was quite difficult to talk to her parents and friends back in Germany on the phone since her schedule is so busy plus time lack.

She just finished texting when she felt like somebody was watching her. She looked up as she put her cellphone away and then she saw Joe. _Oh joy._

He went straight towards her table.

"Hey Kayla, can I sit with you?"

She just shrugged as Joe sat down across of her.

"You alright?" he asked her concerned.

She just nodded,

"Oh, you lost your voice?" he chuckled.

"No." she simply said.

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Joe, there is just one thing I can't stand and that's when people say wrong things about me. Lies."

He nodded.

"Yeah me too."

She led out a sigh.

"What game are you playing?"

"Me? Game? What?"

He was confused. When she left his room everyone seemed cool between them and all of a sudden she is so cold to him. He wasn't playing any game at all.

"I've heard the rumors you've spread." she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What rumors?" he asked confused.

He didn't say nothing at all!

"Having to do with me leaving your hotel room. In your clothes. Does that ring any bell?"

"Sorry, I still don't get it."

She sighed again. She hoped he'd be at least honest but making her saying it out loud made her only more angry.

"You've told pretty much everyone around here that we've slept with each other."  
Joe's eyes grew wild.

"What? Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told-"

"Who. Told. You That?" he interrupted her.

He couldn't stand the fact that she confronted him with this. He sure never told anyone that they've had sex. He's not that type of guy.

"Braun." she almost said in a whisper, shocked by his reaction.

He didn't say nothing at all. She just looked at him not knowing what he would do now.

"So, Braun told you that. The Braun who filed you up yesterday to get into your pants?"

She looked at him with her big hazel eyes. He immediately felt sorry for what he just said. He knew she was 25 and not 10 anymore, but she looked so innocent to him. And he hates Braun even more for playing with her. He never said anything bad about Kayla. Ever. He knew that Braun was playing a game leaving Kayla so confused she doesn't even know who to trust.

"Well, he apologized for what he did. Look, I don't like what he did as well. But since I don't have a lot of friends here, I thought I just give it a try with him. You know, just as a friend."

She knew by Joe's reaction that he Joe never said those things about her, she was sure about that. Well, 50% sure because that would mean Braun lied to her. Andy why should he?

"Kayla, you're really amazing. You could find so many better friends than him.2

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"No, I can't. Because I don't dress like everyone around here and I'm not as skinny as the Divas. I don't use a lot of make up. No one even seem to notice me. So, no I can't find any other friends."

It was almost breaking his heart. Kayla is so sweet and natural but she just couldn't see it. It was killing him.

"That's not true. I've noticed you. Well, you actually bumped into me but I'm sitting here with you, right? You're not invisible. Like I said, it's really refreshing that you don't look like everyone around here," he smiled at her sweetly.

She blushed at his kind words. It's been a while since a man complimented her the way he did. It's been a while since a man have treated her with that much respect even though she was sure she didn't deserve all of this.

"I'm giving you an advice: stay away from Braun. He is nothing but trouble."

Kayla nodded slowly. Maybe he was right. But maybe it was all her fault.

* * *

 _How do you like it?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Back in her office, Kayla promised herself not to give herself away anymore. She was way to naïve to go out with Braun. But there was this phrase she keep telling herself whenever she met a new man: "Not every man means danger." It was a motto she went by. Especially after the break up with her ex-boyfriend.

She wanted to believe it so bad, but Braun seemed to prove her wrong. Another guy. Again. Maybe it was all _her_ fault. He is just a guy but she is the girl ans responsible for what she is wearing. Her outfit was too daring. She couldn't blame anyone but herself.

* * *

"Yo guys, wanna go out after your matches tonight?" Jon asked Colby and Joe who just finished their training.

"Sure thing. What about you, Joe?"

But Joe shook his head no.

"Nah guys. Not this time."

"Oh so you wanna just lay in bed, stare at the wall and think about Kayla?" Jon said mocking him.

"What makes you think I would ay in bed like that? I'm not a psycho!"

That caused Jon and Colby to laugh.

"I'm serious here. Why would I do that?"

Jon smirked.

"You desire what you can't get. Kayla is not an easy girl, your words here big dog. Especially after the disaster with Braun. I'm sure she wouldn't go out with you anyways."

"That was a bit too far, Jon. She is not an object. Seriously." Colby said.

"Aw. Come on. She's like any other girl. Open your damn eyes. You guys try a bit too hard and make her that special."

Joe couldn't believe what he just heard. Okay, he didn't knew Kayla that well but he is quite sure she is something special. At least to him and Colby obviously thinks about her the same. Jon was a guy who sometimes took advantage of being a superstar and hooks up with fans every once in a while. But he always treated them well. It was just a one night stand, but he treated the girls with respect. The fact that he is thinking about Kayla that way was making him angry.

"I don't know man. You really need a girlfriend, not a new girl every night." with that Joe left his locker room to take a long shower.

* * *

Kayla got up from her sewing table to grab something to eat.

She went into the cafeteria when she bumped into Colby.

"Oh no! Not again. I'm sorry, I always seem to bump into people."

Causing Colby to laugh. Kayla was really nice, especially when she was smiling like that.

"Don't worry. It was my fault. Anyways, how're you doing?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Can't really complain. You wanna sit? He asked pointing to the table next to them.

Kayla nodded.

The cafeteria was quite empty compared to the last times Kayla was here.

"If you don't mind me asking, did Braun talked to you since Joe did?"

Kayla felt a cold running down her back. It was an uncomfortable topic for her. She looked around only to avoid to look him into the eyes and simply shook her head no.

"Good. Kayla, if anything happens, If Joe is not near you, or you feel uncomfortable or anything please don't hesitate to come to me. I just want to let you know you can talk to me, no matter what topic it is. Okay?"

Kayla was really surprised. Not just Joe was so nice to her, Colby is too. She didn't know hoe to react to that. She is used to deal with her problems on her own. Having men around her to talk to was quite new.

"Why is that?" she asked surprised.

Colby smiled.

"Well, I like you and you seem to be confused. Just wanna let you know I'm here."

"Thank you, but I don't need a babysitter."

"Never meant it that way, Kayla. Just wanted to help you."

"You know what? I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Did I say something wrong?" Colby asked concerned.

All he wanted to do was to help her and let her know he is here.

"It's just that everyone seem to think that I need help or protection. I don't"

Kayla was fed up. Fed up with men in general. They either hurt her or domineer over her. She was better off alone.

"I'm not saying that you need protection. Just wanted to let you know, I'm here."

But Kayla couldn't take it anymore. Another guy being a bit too nice to her for no reason. They don't know nothing about her but still treat her like something she isn't: valuable.

She stood up from the table.

"I'm um really sorry but I totally forgot that I had an appointment." she looked at her wristwatch "just now. I'm sorry, Colby. But I gotta go. See you around." with that she just left him alone on the table.

Colby was surprised by her reaction. He never meant to scare her away which he obviously did. He just offered her help or at least wanted to be someone she could talk to because there is something weird about her behavior. She is completely different than all the girls he used to date. He knew why Joe liked her that much. Jon was probably right: you desire what you can't get, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

Chapter 9

Kayla closed the door behind her, as she arrived at her little office. Shes was fed up. She didn't needed anyone especially not help. She was perfectly fine on her own.

Since she left Germany and moved into the USA she felt like she was running away form her past. As fast as she could. As far as she could. And Joe and Colby being so nice to her, for no reason- she just wasn't used to it anymore. It was a long time ago, when her ex boyfriend was being that nice towards her. She used to date him for about four years. Complete waste of time. 2 of them were absolutely perfect, 2 of them a disaster. _Her own disaster._ Something had happened to her ex-boyfriend which made him change completely and changed the way he acted. He started beating her. Not "just" a slap, he seriously injured her.

Since she had left her home country, she tried not to think about it too much. She just wanted to forget it all, no matter what. _Nice try._ With Jose, Colby and the other men around her, it didn't really worked out that well.

Kayla was still leaning against the door and sunk down, while she was crying. There was no one she could talk about. No one she could open up to. She was too scared to be judged. She never wanted to be one of those girls who stayed way too long with a a guy who was beating her. But in the end she was exactly one of those girls. Everyone would judge her for staying with him. She probably just deserved it. Being that stupid.

She sat against the door sobbing and hugging her knees pressed against her chest. What've become of her?

She felt sorry for what she said to Colby. He was just being nice even though she never really got why. Why her?

Colby sat at the table watching Kayla leave. He didn't get it. He never meant to hurt her or to domineer over her but he must've said something wrong. He felt sorry for whatever he did.

He stood up from the table and followed her. There was just one place she could go to. Her little office.

He went trough the hallway and finally reached her door. He was just about to knock, when he hard someone crying.

" _That can't be her." he thought to himself._

Why is she crying?

He breathed in when he softly knocked on the door.

"Kayla? Are you alright"

Kayla, on the other side of the door jumped, because she got frightened by Colby's voice and whiped away her tears harshly.

"Oh, Colby. I-I'm good." she said trough the door, not really believing herself.

 _Please just go away, she thought._

"Thought I heard someone crying. Sure you're alright? Can I come in?"

Kayla quickly stood up.

"Um. Well, no. My-my room is a mess. You wouldn't see me either, covered in fabric." she said laughing awkwardly.

Colby wasn't convinced at all.

"Kayla, I'm serious. Can I come in?" he said with more insistence as he tried to upe the door but it was locked.

"The fuck Kayla! Open the door, I'm serious!"

She really doesn't want to see anybody.

"I'm sorry, Colby. But I have to finish some work." she said, still trough the door, hoping he would just leave her alone.

Colby was being quite annoyed now. He only wanted to help her and make sure she is okay. What's so hard about opening a door?

"Last Chance, Kayla. Can I come in?"

She breathed in.

"I'm sorry, no. I'm really busy, but thanks for checking on me. I'm fine."

He was really disappointed. He really thought they had a connection but he couldn't ready Kayla like any other girl he knew.

He left her door and Kayla alone and went into his hotel room.

He was just about to enter it, when he met Joe.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

Colby was thinking about telling Joe about what just happened. He felt like Joe needed to know.

"Not much. Just bumped into Kayla not long ago."

Joe chuckled.

"Man, this girl really seems to bump into people all the time."

Colby's face was still serious.

"I've talked to her and for some strange reason she ran way all of the sudden, like in the middle of our conversation. I then went after her and I heard her crying in her office. I wanted to come in to check on her but she locked the door. She kept saying she's ok and thet she has to work but I don't believe her. Joe, I'm not crazy. I heard her crying. I don't know, but something seems to bother her, she can't seem to talk about."

Joe's face went from smiling to straight withing seconds.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Just that she can talk to me about anything and she just said the didn't needed a babysitter. Never meant it that way, actually."

Joe went straight to Kayla, leaving Colby alone in the hallway.

Kayla was relieved that Colby just left. She couldn't handle anyone asking her any questions. It's hard enough to deal with her nightmares at night, she didn't needed her nightmares to come true. Again.

Kayla jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kayla? It's me, Joe. Can I come in.?"

 _Oh no, not again!_

"I'm busy, Joe. I'm sorr-"

"No, I'm serious. Let me in."

Joe sounded very serious.

"No matter what Colby said, it's not-"

"Let me be the judge."Joe interrupted her again.

Kayla was thinking back and forth, when she finally decided to let Joe in.

She unlocked the door and opened it when he looked straight into her puffy eyes.

 _Colby was right. She was crying._

He stepped into her perfectly clean office, and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he simply asked her.

Kayla looked away. She was too shy to look at him.

"Nothing."

"Look at me. Talk to me. What's been bothering you. Did Braun showed up?" Kayla shook her head no when she finally looked him in the eyes.

She was a mystery to him. A beautiful mystery.

He'd love to know what's been going on in her mind but she wouldn't let him in.

"Then what is it.?"

"I-I can't talk about it." she whispered.

He stepped forward when Kayla took a step back. When she realized what she did she felt even more ashamed than before.

"Kayla." he said softly. "What happened. Tell me. You can talk to me."

Tears fall down her cheek when she shook her head. He'd love to hug her and just hold her, tell her everything's going to be okay but he knew she wouldn't let him.

"It's just nothing, Joe. I swear."

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?"

She just shrugged.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

 _God, he is still being so nice to her. Just why? He has every reason to hate her for acting like a child now. But he is still being so nice._

She shook her head no. Nothing he could help her with. It was her own fight.

He knew it was hopeless. She wouldn't talk to him. No matter what.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. I hope you'll find the strength to talk about it. No one would judge you, no matter what it is."

 _If you'd only knew. You'd judge me anyway._

He stayed there for a few more second, just looking at Kayla who was still crying when he turned around and left. It was breaking his heart when he closed the door behind him, but there was nothing more he could do. The best thing he could do was to get ready for his match at raw, to distract himself at least for a few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

And thank you for all your reviews! That really means a lot!

* * *

 ** **Chapter 10****

The shield just finished their match against Finn Balór, Sheamus and Cesaro, as they've arrived backstage.

"Great match guys, see you later!" Cesaro said when the rest of the men just nodded and went into different directions.

"Oh man I really need a drink." Jon said as they were on their way to their locker room.

Just when the three men saw Kayla talking to AJ Styles, holding his costume.

She must've felt them looking at her, because she turned around and looked Joe straight into the eyes, just to look away quickly after she realized it.

"Have you found out what's been going on?" Colby asked when he closed the door behind him.

"Found out what?" Jon asked.

"I saw Kayla crying but she won't say why." Joe summed up the scenario.

"Crying? Why?" Jon asked while getting undressed.

Joe simply rolled his eyes.

"That's what we are taking about. She won't tell." Colby said.

"Well then why won't she talk about it?"

"She said she couldn't."

Jon looked at Joe confused.

"What could it be?"

"We are trying to find out, Sherlock." Colby said.

"Maybe her favorite doll broke or something." Jon said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Colby asked.

Jon turned around to face him.

"She's acting like a child don't you get it?" All I'm saying is that this girl is driving both of you nuts. What's so special about her anyway? We all have our bad moment."

"You really think that way? Seeing someone crying makes you think her fucking doll is broken? How could you say that?!" Colby said still looking Jon straight into his eyes.

"No, Colby. It's all good. Jon simply fucked all of his feelings away. He sleeps around, he is unable to feel anything." Joe said.

"What the fuck man?" Jon asked stepping closer to Joe.

"Someone needs help, but is too afraid to tell what's bothering her. How can you stand there saying that kind of shit?"

Jon and Joe were facing each other now.

"Because she is a girl like anyone else. Don't get distracted by her. Find another one with no issues. You just can't help anyone, Joe." Jon said while he went away to the shower leaving Joe and Colby speechless behind.

"I'm going to take a shower at the hotel. Can't stand being in the same room with a heartless person like he is. I'll find a ride back. See you." Joe said leaving Colby all alone in their locker room.

What kind of person did Jon turned into, Joe thought to himself.

* * *

Seeing Colby and Joe was difficult for Kayla when she was just in the middle of an meeting with AJ. The moment she saw them she couldn't think straight anymore. She was ashamed that they've seen her crying or at least heard her crying.

She actually just wanted to avoid them. Avoid that any of this happened.

"I'd like some more fabric here and there. Just a little more funky or something. I trust you, Kayla. Surprise me!" AJ said smiling.

But Kayla didn't respond.

"Kayla?" he said touching her should softly which only made her jump.

"I'm sorry. You seem distracted."

"Um yeah. I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"I said that I want some fresh and funky alterations. You think you can do that?"

Kayla nodded.

"I will let you know when I'm done with it."

AJ nodded and waved her goodbye.

Kayla took a deep breath.

 _Concentrate. She's making a fool out of herself acting strange._

"Hey, Kayla." she heard a familiar voice from behind.

She turned around to see Braun wearing jogging pants and a big hoodie.

He already finished his match and seemed like he was about to leave.

"Hey you." she said smiling back.

"What's up, little woman?"

"I was actually just about to go back into my office to work."

"You work that late?" he asked her surprised.

"I think so, yeah."

"I can't let a pretty girl like you be here all by herself. Raw is soon over and the Superstars are leaving."

She just smiled. _As if that was her only problem._

"Not a problem for me. I'm all good."

"You sure? I can give you a lift home or stay with you or something."

Kayla shook her head no. She didn't needed a babysitter. Again.

"I'm fine, Braun. Thanks."

"Have a good night then. And be careful, little woman." he said waving her goodbye.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short Chapter. I promise that next one will be better._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

 _A Special thanks goes out to Skovko for her reviews. Thanks for the help, especially with grammar :D_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hard language is involved, but Kayla will finally let us know what happened back in Germany._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

When Kayla finally arrived at her hotel room, she felt so relieved. Today she really made a fool out of herself. _Again._ She was ashamed for what had happened. Ashamed that she cried. There was no need to do it in public. She just wanted to forget it all.

* * *

" _Hone, I'm home." Kayla said to her boyfriend of 3 years, Nicolas._

 _She went into their living room only to find him sitting at the couch with a beer in his hand._

" _Oh, Kayla. You still know where you live. I'm surprised. Where the fuck have you been?"_

 _Kayla put her gym back on the floor next to her._

" _I met up with Sarah and we went to the gym. I told you about it."_

" _Oh, you told me about it?" he said while he took a sip from his beer._

" _And what did I told you about going to the gym?"_

 _Kayla hesitated. She knew he had a problem with her going to the gym, but she didn't know he was serious. Especially since he works out at the gym as well._

" _I asked you a question."_

" _I-I um."_

" _Stop fucking stuttering when I'm talking to you. How old are you? Like 6 or something. Fucking talk to me like a normal person." he yelled._

" _You said you don't want me to go." she said._

 _Nicolas grinned._

" _Good girl. And why?"_

" _Because there are men?"_

 _He nodded._

" _I said fucking no to this whole gym thing. Only bitches go there wearing those tight leggings and tight tops. I know how men are. I don't want them to look at you with sex in their eyes calling you names. Next time this Sarah wants to convince you to go there you're staying home. Understand?"_

" _But I really enjoy-" Nicolas stood up from the couch and looked at her with crazy eyes._

" _You disagree with me?"_

 _Kayla immediately took a step back and almost fell over her gym back._

" _N-No! But I-"_

" _The fuck Kayla!You're doing it again!"_

 _She was now with her back against the wall. He squeezed her cheeks._

" _I'm dead serious. Don't ever go there again!"_

 _Kayla couldn't say a word which only made him more angry._

" _I said don't ever fucking go there again!"_

 _Kayla started crying. She knew he had a temper problem but this time he went too far._

" _I fucking hate it when you're crying! For fucks sake stop it!"_

 _But she couldn't, she was too scared to be able to stop crying. She never saw him that way ever before. He was still pinning her against the wall when he slapped her right in the face. She immediately stopped crying. He was now out of control and pulled her by her long hazel hair._

" _Why don't you fucking listen to me?" she fell on the floor and he even kicked her in the stomach._

" _This is all your fault, you know that? You deserve all of this. You make me do this to you. You know how nice I am!" he yelled at her._

 _He stopped kicking her and looked at her laying on the floor curled up._

" _You know how much I love you, right?" she just nodded while she was holding her stomach._

" _I want to show you how much I love you, baby. Get up."_

 _She barely could stand on her feet._

" _Get up!" he said louder._

 _She didn't know how she made it on her feet but she was now standing in front of him._

" _Good girl. Now come with me, I want to show you how much I love you and need you." he took her bridal style and went into their bedroom._

" _No, Nicolas. Please." she almost said in in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear._

" _Shut the fuck up. This can't be true. You really know how to ruin my mood."_

 _When they arrived at the bedroom he almost threw her on the bed._

" _Get undressed now."_

 _Kayla was still crying. How could he do that? The men she fell in love with._

" _I said get fucking undressed now or do you want me to show you some more respect?"_

 _She hook her head quickly no and started to undress herself while Nicolas was doing the same, not looking away from her._

 _She just wanted it to be over when he climbed on top of her. She closed her eyes and hope it wouldn't hurt that much._

 _After Nicolas got what he was craving for he cuddled up behind her._

" _I'm sorry you made me do this to you, babe. But sometimes you're a little stubborn and this is driving me insane. You know that, right?"_

 _She just nodded._

" _I love you. Do you forgive me?" he said while kissing her neck._

 _She nodded again, too afraid to disagree with him, causing him to explode again._

" _I knew you would forgive me." with that he got up and looked around in the bedroom._

" _Do me a favor and clean this mess up."_

 _He left her alone in their bed. In this bed she shared her first time with him. This bed used to be so uncomfortable and now it just feels like she is laying on 1000 needles._

 _She cleaned up the room like she was told and took a hot shower, trying to wash away her shame._

* * *

Kayla couldn't believe she stayed with him for so long. Too long. How could she ever let anyone use her?

One day she woke up and had enough of this. She was finally fed up and decided to leave him. Too afraid to tell him, so she packed her stuff and ran away. All of a sudden.

She went to her parents and told them it was over between them, smart enough not tell them what really happened between him and her, knowing that both her mom and dad would completely freak out and wouldn't let her leave Germany. It's not that she hated her home country, she just wanted to be far away from him. As far as he could.

She felt safe in the United states. She changed her phone number and only told her parents that she had to go to USA but not in which state she was currently living. Because she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do in this country. She just felt that she had to go there.

Being on the road helped her feeling more safe. But she never thought it was that hard to forget what happened.

Kayla took a hot shower and got into her comfy clothes. Jogging pants and a big hoodie. She barely wore any clothes that fits her, she liked to hide her body in them. Nicolas never liked it, when she was wearing tight clothes. Sometimes you can't change habits.

She was watching some TV until she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 _Wow. So what do you guys think about this chapter and Kaylas story? Let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.

And thank you very much for any of your reviews. I really appreciate it

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

2 weeks passed by so fast, Kayla didn't even seem to notice. She was so busy with work and to be honest, she was quite happy with that, because she was able to re-think everything what happened between her, Joe and Colby. She was so busy with work, she didn't even saw them anywhere. To be honest, she was quite happy about it, since she was still more than ashamed for her behavior.

She was just about to leave her office to head home to her hotel, when she finally saw Joe as he just looked at her smiling.

He came over to her, still smiling.

"Hey you." he said smiling.

 _God, he was looking so good._

"Hey." she said shyly, still ashamed that he saw her crying.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"

"I can't complain, thank you. What about you?"

"Much better now since you're standing in front of me." he said causing her to blush.

"I'm free tonight, you feel like eating something?" he asked.

"I don't know, I actually-"

"Don't say you have to work. It's just a dinner between friends. No date or anything."

She really wanted to go but she felt uncomfortable to go with him. She probably has to talk about the office-crying-thing.

"Well, I guess I can't say no, can I?"

He smiled and shook his head no.

"I will pick you up at 8, is that okay?"

"I thought this was no date?" she said confused.

"It's not, but you don't have to drive yourself, since we live in the same hotel. Is that okay for you?"

Kayla breathed out in relieved. He was right.

She nodded as they waved goodbye.

* * *

Back in her hotel room she was struggling what to wear for their "no date" dinner. She doesn't wanted to just go with jeans and a t-shirt, even though she totally felt like it.

She finally decided to wear a nice loose dark green blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans, which fits her frame perfectly fine. She wasn't the skinniest girl, in fact she had curves, that's one of the reasons why she always felt like wearing big sized shirts.

She grabbed her black clutch and left her room to wait for Joe at the parking lot.

She just left the elevator and went towards the parking lot, when she heard someone yelling her name. She turned around to see Joe coming out of the elevator.

He was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of black jeans. His hair was in a bun. He looked really good, Kayla had to admit.

"I was looking for you in your room but no opened the door, and then I spotted you here in the lobby. I thought I said I'll pick you up." he said smiling.

"I know but thought I'd wait on the parking lot for you. No need to pick me up since this is a no date dinner, Mister." she said smiling.

"Anyways, you look stunning, Kayla. I feel bad for just wearing what I wear." He said looking down at his outfit.

He was wearing a light blue shirt and a black pair of jeans, classic.

"No need to. You look good yourself. "

"If you say so. How about we leave and finally grab something to eat? I'm starving!" he said touching his stomach.

Kayla nodded as they went to Joe's rental car and left the parking lot.

* * *

Kayla soon found herself in a pretty fancy restaurant. They've already ordered their food when Joe took a sip from his Sprite.

"Do you like it here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought we just wanted to grab something to eat, not to buy a house. Have you looked at the prices here?"

Joe chuckled. Kayla was really a down-to-earth girl. He thought it was really refreshing compared to those _gold diggers_ you'll have to meet every once in a while, when you're famous.

"I swear it's worth it. And don't worry, I want to invite you. Even though it's not a date."

Kayla wanted to say something but Joe knew that she would feel uncomfortable that he invites her, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So how come I haven't seen you that long?" he said looking her deep in the eyes.

"Well, I was busy. You know, all those pay per views and stuff. Felt like everyone wanted to change their outfit, or at least wanted to have the special extra thing for their entrance."

Joe looked at her serious.

"Sure you didn't avoided me?" he said taking another sip of his ice cold drink, still not looking away from her.

"Positive."

Their food finally arrived and Joe was completely right. It was worth it. The _calories_ , the money. It was all worth it.

* * *

They've finished and Joe was just paying when he came back to her table to leave the restaurant with Kayla.

"Thank you." she said on their way to his car.

"For what?" he asked curious.

"For everything. For inviting me. For not bringing up the awkward topic of me being in my office, you know, crying for no reasons." she said looking down at her feet.

Joe turned around and looked at her. How she was looking on the floor, fumbling on her blouse, being ashamed to even talk about something which was weeks ago, but It was still bothering her.

"No need to thank me. It was the least thing I could do." with that both got in the car and drove off.

After 20 mins Kayla recognized that Joe wasn't driving them back to the hotel.

"Joe, you missed the exit to our hotel." Kayla said concerned causing Joe to chuckle.

"Don't be afraid. I want to show you something."

"I don't know if that is a good-"

"Kayla, just relax. You'll find out in a minute what I'm talking about." he said turning his head to her.

In his brown eyes was nothing but the truth. He never disappointed her, so she decided not to make a fuss about it and trust him. _At least for once._

A few minutes later Joe parked the car and went to the trunk to take out a blanket. Kayla wasn't sure what he wanted to show her, but she reminded he she wanted to trust him.

She followed him trough the dark when he grabbed her hand.

"It's a bit slippery, just want to make sure, you won't fall." he said as he lead her to the most beautiful view she has ever seen.

She was now looking at the lonely beach, by night

"I thought since we're in California I had to show you this view." he said smiling as he extended the blanket he carried with him.

Joe gestured her to sit down and she did as she was told.

"Amazing. Really. Thank you for taking me here."

"Stop saying thank you all the time. I like to spend some time with you, just go without saying."

It was quite for a few minutes. Both were enjoying the sound of the beach and the waves, when Joe finally asked: "Do you used to live near by the beach back in Germany?"

She shook her head no.

"I can't imagine to live without the water. I was pretty much born in it." he said laughing.

"Lucky you. I was born in raised in a small town, far away from the water. But the ocean always seems to calm me down and make me think about a few things."

"What kind of things?"

Kayla shrugged.

"Anything, actually."

"Same here. No matter how stressful a live on the road is, I only need the ocean to cam down and to breath deeply."

Kayla could only imagine what it was like to work out that much and perform pretty much every night in front of a big crowd. She wasn't a person who loves being in the center point, but Joe always seemed to enjoy to perform.

"When was the last time you had a good swim?" Joe suddenly asked.

"Um, what?"

"Way too long ago, I see. How about we change that and bath right here right now." he asked

Kayla chuckled.

"I'm afraid I have to say no. I don't have my swimsuit with me."

"Me either, but since it's just us and it's dark, how about when go in in our underwear?"

Kayla chuckled again. He can't be serious.

But Joe was dead serious and was already getting undressed. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his perfect muscles and tattoos.

It was dark but Kayla and Joe's eyes were already used to the darkness, so she was able to see his body perfectly fine.

"Come on, Kayla. I swear I won't look." he said teasing her.

She didn't felt comfortable at all to reveal her body she is always trying to cover in her big sized shirts. She knew when he saw her scars he would ask her about it. She doesn't wanted to ruin the night.

Joe was now standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers still waiting for her to strip down her clothes.

"I don't know, I really don't feel that comfortable."

Joe chuckled.

"Come on, Kayla. You know me well enough to know that I don't care. Even if you'd weight 200 pounds."

It wasn't just her weight. It was because of the state her body was in. Nicolas left a few scars on her body. But Joe was still waiting for her to make a move when she finally gave in and stripped down her clothes.

Joe turned around but just when she wasn't looking he took a sneak peak of her body. She was perfect to him. Her well formed breasts in her bra and her nice curves finally revealed.

"You shouldn't wear those big shirts all the time." Joe said looking at her.

Kayla jumped by his words when she looked him in the eyes.

"You said you would turn around!"

Joe smiled.

"Don't be ashamed." he said grabbing her hands to walk with her towards the ocean.

Kayla was holding her hand in front of her stomach, trying to cover it up.

They've finally reached the water when Joe let go of her hand to run into it.

Kayla watched him running into the ocean causing her to smile.

"Now you!" he yelled from out of the water.

Kayla laughed as she ran into the water, just like Joe did.

Joe swam into her direction.

"How could you run into water at night when you're not even able to look down at the ground. Here could be sharks or something."

Joe laughed out.

"Not in California. The only animals swimming here are fish's and probably some jellyfish."

Kayla looked around in panic.

"Jellyfish? You sure?"

Joe raised an eyebrow.

"It's just-I don't really um like them." she said while she tried her best not panic that much.

"Whoa, Kayla. Calm down. It's just a jellyfish, it can't even hurt you."

Kayla looked around in the water, looking for any jellyfish's.

She screamed out in pain and Joe swam closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry, I-I just thought something was touching my feet."

Joe pulled her closer towards him and looked her straight into the eye.

"Don't worry. Maybe I was wrong and here is no jellyfish at all. Calm down. Nothing's going to hurt you." he said grabbing her by the waist.

Kayla felt a bit more relieved now that Joe was holding her. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have to apologize very often tonight."

"Not true. You did nothing wrong. We can get out now, if you want to. Do you?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, I'm freezing also."

Joe and Kayla finally got out of the ocean.

He even brought a towel with him. He gave it to Kayla first and wanted to help her to get warm as he spotted the scars on her lower back.

"What happened, Kayla?" he immediately asked.

She turned around and looked at him confused.

"I mean those scars." he looked at her stomach and thighs to even find some more scars.

She followed his gaze and knew exactly what he was looking at. She totally forgot about the scars. She was immediately regretting that she was standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear and a small towel.

Kayla looked down at her feet and knew she ruined it.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Joe finally looked away from what worried him and just looked at the ocean. _To think about anything than how this happen. And even more important: who did this to her._

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what happened." he said now looking at her again.

"It's nothing I really want to talk about. I'm sorry."

"Does this has anything to do with the office story?" he asked concerned hoping she'd say no .

Kayla hesitated for a moment and breathed in. She nodded.

Joe couldn't say anything else. He knew this was more serious than he thought.

She felt guilty. She didn't know what was going through his mind. Actually, she was sure that she doesn't wanted to know. He probably thought that know he saw she is _marked_ and _used_ he doesn't want to invited her ever again. Not even to an _no-date. Nicolas was right: no one would want her again, after what he did to her.  
_

It was a great evening and she had to follow him into the ocean, knowing damn sure what he would see on her body. _Damn, Kayla._

Joe grabbed his stuff and went back to his car, leaving Kayla behind him. He was mad. Not at her but definitely at the person who did this to her. He wanted to help her but didn't knew how. It was making him mad.

She hurried up and grabbed her things as well, not knowing if he'd still give her a ride back to the hotel.

Joe quickly got dressed, still quite wet and put the rest of his stuff back in the trunk, when he saw Kayla standing there still in her underwear and the clothes in her hands. She looked guilty.

"Come on in." he said

"You sure you still want to?" she asked him.

"Do you think I would leave you at this god damn place on your own? Just get dressed before you catch a cold." he said as he got into the car.

Kayla quickly put her clothes on and hopped into the car.

She screwed up big time.

* * *

 _That was a long chapter, but I still hope you guys liked it._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning, Joe woke up in his hotel room. Alone. It was 8:32a.m. Time to get up.

He got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee when he heard a knock on the door.

He was still shirtless as he opened it.

"Morning, man. How are you doing? Colby greeted him, as he entered Joe's hotel room.

Joe went back into his little kitchen.

Colby sat down at the counter when he smiled towards him.

"How was your little date/no date thing.?" he asked smirking.

Joe looked at him, almost annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked him.

"I don't know. Everything was fine and stuff. We had some dinner and the I decided to take her to the beach."

Colby rolled his eyes.

"Little Romeo. Took her to the beach. What happened then?" he asked curious.

"Not what you think, you perv. We took a swim-"

"Naked?" Colby interrupted.

Joe threw a little sugar packaging towards Colby.

"Stop the dirty thinking. In our underwear."

Colby chuckled.

"And I'm the pervert here, right. Go on."

"Anyways, it was all fund and stuff until we got out of the water and I saw a couple of scars on her body. First I just realized them on her lower back, the I saw some on her stomach and her inner tights. I immediately asked her about them, probably making her feel uncomfortable again. She apologized-"

"For what exactly did she apologized?" Colby asked.

"I don't know either. She doesn't want to talk about it. I just asked if that has anything to do with the office story. She nodded."

Joe looked at Colby dead serious.

"I don't know what to do. I was beyond pissed and I probably behaved colder towards her, because I feel helpless. What am I supposed to do now? I don't even know if she's still in danger or what even happened. She just won't open up to me."

Joe looked desperate and Colby could fully understand why. Kayla was really nice but she has to talk about her past. Otherwise they can't help her. He felt sorry for both, Joe and Kayla.

"What did you do then? You tried to talk to her on the ride back to the hotel?"

Joe shook his head no.

"I walked her to her room wishing her a good night and making sure she was safe. That's it." Joe admitted. He knew he should have talked to her again, but he was too angry and too sad at the same time to talk about it.

"That's it?" Colby asked in disbelief.

"You said nothing about her scars? No kind words? Come on, man!"

"I'm confused and I don't know how to help her."

"You could have at least said something instead of "okay, goodnight."

Colby was right. Joe was acting mean towards her. And cut her off. He could have done more. All he know is that she probably made some bad experiences and has to talk about them. Either it's with him oder someone else.

* * *

Kayla was already on her way to the cafeteria, to grab something to eat, when she almost bumped into Jon.

"Hey, watch were you're going." he harshly said.

"Sorry." Kayla mumbled.

"Oh, it's you. You calmed yourself down after your little drama session?" he asked mocking her.

"I don't know what-"

Jon narrowed his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You distract both of my teammates. Could you do me a favor and just go somewhere else and cry your little heart out, but please don't distract Joe and Colby again?"

"I never asked them for help!" Kayla pointed out.

"But your little drama show was way too obvious not to care about. Listen, the only thing I ask you is to stay away from both of them. We need to win a belt. So, solve your own problems, you're a big girl."

"I never meant to distract anyone from anything. It was just nice that-"

Jon got closer and cut her off again.

"Sweet little Kayla doesn't seem to understand. Let me make this more clear. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Them. For gods fucking sake or your will have a personal meet and greet with my psychotic side. Are we clear? He said trough his teeth.

Kayla just nodded with her eyes wide open.

Jon smiled.

"Good girl. And now, have a nice day, young lady." he said leaving her still leaning against the wall.

 _Good girl. Her mind repeated. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl._ She was about to freak out, if she'd hear those two words ever again! Not just Nicolas told her that, even Jon did. She couldn't stand these words and she couldn't stand Jon.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is quite short, but I thought since the last one was that long, I'd give you guys a break from long chapters :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Joe was determined to apologize to Kayla. It was her personal issue, not his. All he could do was be there for her and not to ask her any more uncomfortable questions. He just hoped she would open up to him anytime soon. He really wanted to hep her.

He couldn't find her in her room so he was about to go her office when he found her on her way back from the cafeteria.

"Kayla!" he said causing her to look up.

She just smiled. _When you think it couldn't get any more worse._

"How are you? You didn't seem to catch a cold, that's a good sign." he said smiling sweetly.

"Listen, I gotta go now. I shouldn't be talking to you anyways."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked concerned. Does this have anything to do with her scars?

"Ask your teammate. I don't want to get into any more trouble and be threaten by him again." she said leaving him behind.

Fucking Jon.

Kayla went back into her office, when she felt her phone vibrating.

She looked at the display to find a text from an unknown number.

" _Hey babe. I went to your parents and told them the whole story and they gave me your number, because they always liked how I treated you. The want us to talk about some things. I'm on my way to find you._

 _-Nicolas"_

She almost dropped her phone, when she read where it came from. She was shaking. She couldn't blame her parents, since she never told them the truth but Nicolas was someone she wanted to forget not someone she wanted to see ever again.

She hurried up and ran into her office and tried to clear her mind. What could she do? She was actually quite safe on the road. On the other hand she doesn't want to get anyone into trouble knowing what Nicolas was able to do.

It was stupid to run away from her problems instead of just solving them, back in Germany. How stupid!

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. This can't be true!

"Come on in." she said, just loud enough for the person to hear. She just hoped it wasn't Nicolas.

Sami Zayn stepped into her office.

"Hey Kayla, I just wanted to pick up my new trouser, since you've texted me it's finished."

"Oh yeah sure." Kayla said almost in a relief it wasn't the least person she hoped to see here. She almost laughed about how stupid she was. How could Nicolas ever put a footstep in here? There was security everywhere! It's impossible.

"You okay, Kayla? You act kinda strange?" Sami asked worried.

"I'm fine thank you, and here are your trouser. Hope you like them." she said while she handed him his new trouser.

He looked at them amazed.

"Wow, well I knew you would totally rock this , but I actually didn't knew you would rock it _this_ good. Thank you so much." he said smiling.

"I'm so going to recommend you." he said waving her goodbye.

At least someone she made happy today.

Joe went straight to Jon. He knew he had to be in their locker room. He couldn't believe why why he told Kayla to stay away from them. Kayla obviously was in some trouble an the least thing she needed was an heartless man, who tells her to stay away. Stay alone with her demons.

Joe opened the door and there was Jon about to get changed for his training session.

"What did you say to her?" Joe roughly said.

Jon looked up.

"The fuck man?"

"Tell me. What did you tell her?"

"You mean Kayla?" Jon said confused.

"Stop fucking playing games, Goodman. You know damn well I mean her."

Jon chuckled.

"Well she obviously squeal you everything, I see."

Joe's muscles tensed up.

"It doesn't have anything to do with squealing. I just put one and one together." Joe said in a growl.

"Well, if you really wanna know. I told her to stay away from you and Colby. You're so distracted from wrestling. And since you guys are my teammates and we want to win the championship, I did what I needed to do. You're welcome."

"I don't even know you anymore. What's wrong with you?"

Jon zipped his hoodie and stood up to look Joe straight in the eyes.

"I can't let this happen. You have to focus on your career and Kayla seems to be a lot of trouble."

With that Jon left him in the locker room.

Joe couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

* * *

Kayla calmed herself down when she was on her way to the parking lot to leave a bit earlier today. She needed a break. From pretty much everything, she thought when she heard a familiar voice.

"Babe, there you are!"

Kayla immediately stopped her tracks and turned around to look her ex straight into his brown eyes.

"I-I um-"

Nicolas chuckled.

"Oh, Kayla. What have I told you about this stuttering thing?"

"I'm sorry-no, I'm actually not sorry. What are you doing here?"

He came closer to her causing her to go back. _Don't stand so close to me._

"I think I've already texted you. I want to start all over. We both did wrong things. I'm not the only one to blame, you know that."

"How come security let you in anyways?"

Nicolas grinned.

"I want to become a wrestler and they actually like my European look and accent so they want to give it a try. Mr. McMahon said I should go talk to you about my ring gear. So tell me when you're free." he said smirking.

"Never! I have a busy schedule."

He looked down at her, like he always did.

"Looks like you're about to leave. We can meet up in your hotel room, I wouldn't mind."

Kayla was scared to be alone in a room with _him._ But what was she supposed to do?

"I hope you don't stand in my way to become a wrestler. That would really makes me angry." If you don't have time today, then tomorrow."

Kayla finally gave in.

"Okay, follow me to the hotel." she said as she got in her car followed by her biggest fear: Nicolas.

* * *

 _Now he is back. What will she do about him?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent._

 **Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Kayla and her worst nightmare entered her hotel room. _This can't be real!_

She turned around when he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"she asked him right away.

"What do you think?" he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. This was exhausting!

"Ok, I'll tell you. I want you, it's as simple at it sounds. We had a good time you must admit, Kayla."

"Oh yeah, I had a great time with you, especially the last two years of our relationship."

Nicolas came closer to her. _Stay away!_

"Listen, you asked a question and I answered. No need to be sarcastic or anything. We don't have to hurry or something. We can take it slow."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Taking it slow?

"You really think I want you? After all you did to me? I'm sorry, but no."

"You should think twice, honey. Don't be too confident, just because you know some wrestlers. After all you're just an average girl and they can get any girl they want, keep that in mind when you're being cocky to me again. "

He went to her sofa and sat down looking at her.

"Thought you wanted to help me with my ring gear.."

This was the first time she hated her job.

She sat down next to him, making sure there was enough space between them. The last thing she wanted was to give him a wrong signal. She wasn't interested in him at all.

 _Back to business._

"Do you have anything on your mind? Like colors or what style do you prefer?" she asked annoyed. She decided to not say anything about what he said. She just wanted him to leave as soon as possible so she tried to focus.

"Hmm, I think I could think about it better if we'd go out for dinner or a drink or something."

"Not going to happen. Focus." she said.

"Sorry, I really can't think of anything else than something to eat or at least a drink."

"Stop it!" she said. She was fed up with his games. It was ridiculous and a mistake to help him.

"Ok nevermind, we can talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired and you're obviously not up for some fun. I'll come back tomorrow." he said getting up from the couch.

"Think about something for your costume, it would save me some nerves." she said as he left her alone.

He turned around before he reached the door.

"That's what I've meant, Kayla. You're too cocky." he said as he left her alone.

Could it get any worse?

* * *

The next day Joe was on his way to the cafeteria to grab some food and he secretly hoped to see Kayla to apologize to her.

He grabbed a coffee and some cereals when he heard someone saying his name.

He turned around and saw a stranger standing in front of him.

"May I introduce myself first. My name is Nicolas and I guess you could say I'm the new guy on this ship. Very nice to meet you."

He shook his hand.

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you to. Why don't you grab a coffee too and sit down with me?"

He nodded and grabbed a coffee.

Nicolas followed Joe to an table and sat down facing him.

"Where do you come from, Nicolas?" Joe took a sip from his coffee.

"Germany."

"Oh, our seamstress comes from Germany too. Her name is Kayla." he said smiling by thinking about her.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll meet her soon."

"You will, she will take care of your costume. Anyways how come you want to become a wrestler?"

"Oh wait, speaking of her, Kayla!" he yelled and waved to her.

Kayla turned around and saw Nicolas and Joe sitting on the same table talking.

All of the sudden she felt dizzy. This is just a dream. A nightmare. Nicolas probably told Joe everything about their relationship.

She almost fell to the floor when Joe ran towards her.

"Everything okay?" he asked holding her.

She nodded. _Of course my abusive ex-boyfriend is talking to you at the table probably lying about everything , but everything's fine._

"Come sit with us at the table." he said and helped her sit down next to him.

"Kayla, this is our newest member. His name is Nicolas and he is from Germany too, isn't that funny?"

Nicolas reached out his hand.

"I'm Nicolas, nice to meet you, Kayla." he said looking at her intense.

Kayla looked at him confused and shook his hand. He was playing the stranger game. Oh joy!

"You guys don't know each other, right?" Joe asked confused by her reaction.

"Oh, sadly no. But we can get to know each other." he said smirking.

"Excuse me, I have some work do to. Nice to meet you Nicolas. See you around, Joe." said Kayla as she left both men.

"She's not always like this, she's probably very busy. Anyways you have to come to our training session with my teammates Seth and Jon. Let's say about 11a.m.?"

Nicolas nodded.

"Aight, we'll meet you at the ring, Nicolas. Gotta go get some things done." Joe said as he left.

* * *

Kayla was on her way to the office. Her life is a disaster right now. Not only he showed up but he seems to be already good friends with Joe. He'll never believe her ever again if she'd tell him the truth about him. He just won't believe her.

She closed her office door behind her and started to focus on work.

* * *

Nicolas and the Shield met at the ring. Even Jon was there.

"Hey Nicolas! Come on over. This is Seth and this is Jon." Joe said pointing to his teammates.

"Hi, I'm the rookie. I'm Nicolas." he greeted them.

"And you want to become a wrestler?" Jon asked while he chewed a bubble gum.

"Yes, it's my biggest wish."

"Let's see what you can do." he said as he stepped towards him and put him in a headlock already.

Nicolas struggled to get out of it while Jon wasn't going easy on him.

After a few minutes Jon stepped back.

"You'll have to practice a lot." Jon simply said.

"Come on man, don't be so hard on him." Seth said.

"It's okay guys, he's right. I don't have that much experinces. I'm thankful for every advice you guys have."

The three of them continued to practice when Jon not leaving Nicolas out of his visual field. He didn't liked the "rookie".

When the four men finished their training the took a shower and changed in the locker room.

"Thank you very much for your time, guys. I really appreciate it." Nicolas said.

"Anytime, Nicolas. See you around." Seth said when Nicolas left the room.

"What's wrong with you, Jon? You can't be that rude to someone new." Joe said.

"I don't know about him. His skills are bad. He has to practice a lot. Nevermind, that's not my problem. See you around." Jon said while he left.

* * *

He was on his way to the parking lot when he saw Nicolas and Kayla talking. He couldn't hear what exactly they were talking about but it sounded familiar.

"What are you doing to my life, Nicolas? You're lying to Joe and the rest saying we don't know each other?" Kayla said.

"Calm down, okay. I don't think they have to know about my past. _Our past._ They like me and you can't stand it, admit it." he said smirking.

"I don't care who likes you, the fact that these are my friends and not yours is making me mad."

He laughed out loud.

"Poor little Kayla is jealous that her friends like me more than they like her." he mocked her.

"Stop it. You know that ain't true. I just want you to go away, out of my life!"

"You're scared I would tell your secret, ain't you?"

"Just get away from here!"

He stepped forward and hold both her arms against the wall.

"Listen up, if you tell them something, before I do, I will make your life the worst nightmare you can think of."

"Now you listen up, leave her alone or _I_ will make _your_ life the worst nightmare ever." Jon said coming out of the dark looking at the scenario.

Nicolas stepped back. And laughed awkwardly.

"Oh Jon, didn't hear you coming. It's just some fun talk between us germans. Crazy people, I can tell you." he said letting go of her.

"Let me be the judge of that. Kayla, come over. Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

She just nodded looking at Nicolas.

"I don't care if that's just fun talk or whatever. If I see you touching her again we'll have a problem, aight?" he said calm. A bit too calm.

Nicolas nodded. She never saw him that quiet. He is usually never that calm. She had to admit that she liked seeing him that way. Almost intimidated.

"Then leave now." Jon said.

Nicolas looked at Kayla once again and left both of them. This time she won. It was a great feeling.

"What was that about?" Jon asked her

"It's nothing. Like he said, just some-"

"I don't care for what he said. What do you say about it. About him?"

"You really starting to care about me, Jon? Really?"

"I thought you needed my help. And I think you needed some help. He told you to not say anything to anybody, what was that about?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. Not just that Nicolas was annoying her, Jon was getting on her nerves too. Either he liked her or not but telling her to fuck off and hen helping her and stick his nose in her business is not the help she needed right now.

"Nothing, and I really have to go."

Jon stopped her by holding her arm and looking deep in her eyes.

"I'm serious Kayla. I can go and tell Joe and Seth about this little talk you had because as far as I know the think you guys don't know each other. So now talk."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"You leave me no choice."

She breathed in very loud.

"Let's just say he is my ex-boyfriend and I don't have the best memories about this relationship. But please, don't ask any more questions, I'm not ready to talk about it."  
Jon nodded.

"What is he doing here? Do I need to worry about you?"

"You? No, I can handle him myself."

Jon chuckled.

"Yeah sure, just saw that."

"I'm serious, thank you for helping me this time and for showing me you're not an complete asshole. At least sometimes."

"I won't say anything to Joe and Seth for now. You know my room number. Knock whenever it's needed." he said.

She couldn't believe his offer. Jon turned into a nice guy? Is this really happening?

* * *

 _Who would've thought Jon was there to help?_


End file.
